


Ice Posters, Warm Pictures

by StorySongs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Look at this photograph, Relationship Study through Photographs, every time I do it makes me CACKLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySongs/pseuds/StorySongs
Summary: Yuuri's walls don't stay blank forever, but this time he fills them with pictures of the real Victor.





	

There used to be posters on Yuuri’s wall. Beautiful, perfect images of his idol; a silver god skating across the ice.

When Victor actually came to teach him, he pulled all the posters down and shoved them under his bed. They seemed childish, empty in the face of the force of nature that was Victor. The perfect images might as well have been carved from ice; they showed none of Victor’s warm concern or the hot, blazing passion that drove them onto the ice deep into the night. He doesn’t really miss them. They only seemed to make his room colder and hollower.

After a while, though, the blank walls start to wear on him; they haven’t been this way since he was just a child.

So he starts filling them with pictures again; but this time, they’re pictures of the _real_ Victor.

Victor laughing as Makkachin licked his face, one hand tangled in the poodle’s thick fur. They had been away from the onsen for several days and the dog had missed his master.

The warm aftermath of a drinking party, a little blurry because Yuuri’s hand hadn’t been all that steady, but endearing all the same. Victor and Minako are half-sprawled across the table, each holding a near empty cup and obviously deep in an argument. The people he’s shown it to have thought they were about to kill each other. If he remembers correctly, they were arguing about the merits of Thai ramen versus the traditional Tonkatsu.

A picture he’d be embarrassed if Victor saw; his coach resting by a window, half-asleep in the sunshine with Makkachin’s head in his lap. The soft smile on his face and the relaxation in his shoulders still make Yuuri’s heart flutter.

And then, of course, are the pictures from the competitions. Seeing himself in Victor’s old costume still gives him an odd mix of emotions, excitement and anxiety and desire all wrapped up into one. In every picture Victor’s arms are wrapped around his shoulders or waist, cheering him on, delighted. Yuuri remembers the warm strength of him against his back and shivers. He notices that as the pictures of the season progress he stops looking uncomfortable, has started leaning into Victor’s touch or wrapping an arm around him in return. And then there’s the infamous picture of him leaping at Victor with blood streaming from his nose. He doesn’t think he’ll ever live that one down.

These pictures definitely aren’t the sleek, professional, gorgeous photos on his posters. Most of them are a little blurry, or not lighted right, or heads are cut out of the frame, but Yuuri wouldn’t put his posters back up for anything. These pictures warm his room like the posters never did; they make Victor feel close by, not an untouchable idol made of ice. They remind him of how far they’ve come, how much potential they have together.

And, Yuuri thinks impishly as he pins up another photo, they make _great_ blackmail material. Or, well, they would if Victor wasn’t so shameless.

He leaves the room, smiling one last time at the picture of Victor with his hair in sparkly pigtails, a delightedly mischievous set of triplets dangling from his shoulders and arms.

Yeah, these are better than posters. Much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no excuse. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little blurb.


End file.
